All Grown Up!
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: (My happy ever after sequel) Everyone is married and happy. Riker and Vanessa are expecting a baby, and all the kids are going into 7th grade! Ross is worried because they will start to date. Join the kids in their dating life, and what happens to Ashley when some freak in school keeps trying to get in her pants. And what will happen when a criminal is trying to kidnap them!
1. 13 years later!

**Hey people! This is the sequel to My Happy Ever After! Please review for next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own R5/A&A, or anything you may recognize! Recap for what the kids look like!**

* * *

**Ashley Rose Lynch, hair-brown, eyes-brown, personality-shy/caring, color- pink**

* * *

**Ross/Laura, Jessica Rose Lynch, hair-brown, eyes-brown, personality-girly-girl, hobby-field hockey, color- pink**

* * *

**Trevor Alexander Lynch, hair-golden blonde, eyes-brown, personality- shy/caring, hobby-singing/acting, color- blue**

* * *

**Julia Melanie Lynch, hair-dirty blonde, eyes-brown, personality-tomboy/funny, hobby- field hockey/singing/acting, color-red **

* * *

**Luke Austin Lynch, hair-dirty blonde, eyes- brown, personality-caring, but not shy, hobby-baseball, color- green**

* * *

**13 years later...**

** Ross's P.O.V-** I still can't believe it's been 13 years! Well let me recap. Me and Laura got married, Ratliff and Rydel got married, and Riker and Vanessa got married! Rikesse is also expecting a baby(s). They want it to be a surprise though. All the children are entering 7th grade! I'm a little scared for them though, because this is when they will start dating. Also, R5 is known all around the globe now, even more famous than those British dudes!Laura is also famous! She's all over the radio, and on T.V! Back on topic, all the kids are having their first day of school now! The bus comes into view, and is making all these noises that I'm pretty sure it isn't suppose to. They climb on, and wave to me out their window. I'm also worried because their probably going to get a label, popular, nerd, nobody, etc.

**Ashley's P.O.V- **I'm kind of worried, since it is the first day of school! There are only five of us, so one of us has to sit alone. Jessica's and Julia's brothers sit with them to protect them. So I'm stuck all alone, but we all sit across each other. The bus stops, making me hit the seat in front of me. A boy my age sits diagonal from me. He turns backwards and smiles at me. "Hi I'm Nick, nice to meet you." He greets. I smile and say, "I'm Ashley, I'm not trying to be like a stalker, but can you sit with me. I don't want to sit with a weirdo." He smiles at me, and scoots from his seat, to mine. He has the window seat so I have the aisle. A boy that looks our age comes on, an sits behind of us. I think nothing about it, and stare at the seat in front of me. But then I feel a leg rubbing against mine. Soon it stops, and I feel a hand going up my skirt. I get scared, so I tell Nick. We both look down, and it's about to touch my private part. But when it's about to, Nick steps on it's arm, and it retreats. We turn around and see that same creepy guy rubbing his arm. "Stay away from her." Nick growls lowly. The guy looks up, and smirks. "That's like telling me not to breathe." He says back, then turns away.

We get off the bus, an look at the red brick school. "Swiftwater Junior High." I read. Nick nods, and walks into school with me. "So are we best friends now?" Nick asks hopefully. I nod my head, and he hugs me tightly. We go our separate ways, and I start to get to my locker. I'm pushed roughly into my locker, and it's the same guy that was on the bus! "Let me go!" I shout. He covers my mouth, and starts putting his hands everywhere on me. I try to scream, but he covers my mouth. His hand gets lower and lower until they reach my private part. He starts stroking me through my skirt, and I'm finally able to scream. I scream, "NICK!" It was so loud, that it echoed through the school. He comes running over too us, and punches him in the jaw. Then Nick kicks him in the groin. The guy bends over in pain, and walks away. He looks at me worriedly, before bringing me into a big hug. The rest of the day went smoothly, besides all the homework I got!

**Jessica's P.O.V- **Me and Julia are walking down the halls to get to the entrance, but are stopped by two boys our age. "Hi, I'm Spencer." The guy with shaggy brown hair said to me. "And I'm Patrick." A blonde, with the hairstyle of Dad says to Julia. "As in star?" Julia jokes. They laugh together, and talk about something. They are totes going to get married! "So, do you two want to hang out sometime, like on a double date?" Spencer asks. "Sure what time?" Julia replies. "Uh how about we just walk to the bowling alley near hear?" Patrick responds. "Good idea pat!" Julia says. He blushes, and looks down. We all walk out of the school together, and I text Dad that we'll be home later. After I do that, Spence grabs my hand, and Patrick grabs Julia's.

**Julia's P.O.V- **We get to the bowling alley, and get out our wallets. When I'm about to pay, Patrick pushes my hand away and says, "No Jules, I'll pay." Spencer did the same with Jessica. We get our neon bowling shoes on, and grab our bowling balls. "Ok the teams are Julia Patrick, and me and Jess." Spencer sums up. We all nod our heads, and start our only game. I go up first, I grab the purple eight pound ball, and throw it down the lane. I get two pins down, only because of gutters. "I suck!" I exclaim. "Here let me help you." Patrick insist. I pick up the ball when it reappears. He holds my arm, and directs me were to throw, When it rolls down the lane, all the pins go flying everywhere, and I get a spare! I cheer, and jump up and down. Patrick just chuckles, and picks up his blue ball, and effortlessly throws it, and gets a strike! I stand there shocked, until I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. The game continues likes this, and our team wins! I check my red waterproof watch, and see that it's 8:00! Wow one hour of bowling! "Well we better get going." I say. Patrick runs up to me. "Wait! Let's swap numbers, and will you be my girlfriend!" He says quickly while blushing. I laugh at his shyness, and kiss him on the lips. We pull away and I start to walk home with Jessica.

**Trevor's P.O.V- **Were all at home, watching SpongeBob. Suddenly the girls appear in the doorsteps, and Dad runs over to them. "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!" He shouts engulfing them into a humongous hug. "What am I chopped liver?" I ask. Everyone laughs, and Dad sits back down. "So where were you?" Dad asks. They are both silent for awhile before Julia blurts out, "We were at the bowling alley on a date, and both have boyfriends!" She's always the first one to crack, just like Mom. "Awww. My baby's have boyfriends my Mom coos from the kitchen. My Dad is the exact opposite of her though. He turns towards me and Luke. "Did you two know about this!" Dad says raising his voice. Luke just shrugs his shoulders, and continues texting. I roll my eyes at him and say, "No I didn't, I was to busy talking to my girlfriend Stephanie." I respond. I realize what I just said, and face palm myself. "How long have you two been going out?" Dad questions. "A year. And if your wondering who Luke is always texting, it's his one month girlfriend Rachel." I say. Luke looks up, and smiles weekly.

**Luke's P.O.V- **Dad just sighs and says, "Why didn't I know about any of this!" "Because you'll blow your top, like you just did." Jessica replies. "Do you agree honey?" Dad asks Mom. She nods her head, and comes to sit next to him. She rubs his back, until he get's up, and goes to his room upstairs.

**Laura's P.O.V- **I rush up to Ross, and close the door behind me. I sit next to him, and sigh. "You know that they were going to start dating soon!" I try to reason. "I know but, that just means they're growing up even more." He admits. "This is what every parent feels, even Ratliff, and Riker will feel this way!" I say. "Okay, I think I'm calmed down now, so let's go to sleep." I nod my head, and fall asleep in his arms.

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	2. Boardwalk

**Thanks for the follows! Can I please get some reviews, I'll trade you for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own R5/A&A, or anything you may recognize!**

** Ashley's P.O.V- **I'm on the bus sitting next to Nick right now. Were just talking, while the gang is texting their boyfriend and girlfriends. I wish I had a boyfriend, but at least I have Nick! School is the same old same old, but Nick meets up with me when I'm about to go to class. "So Ashley do you want to go on the boardwalk tonight with the whole gang?" He asks. "Sure, I'd love to!" I say before walking off.

**Jessica's P.O.V- **I meet up with Spencer in the hallway, when I'm done with Math. "So, the whole gang is going to the boardwalk tonight, want to go Spence?" I ask. He nods his head, and I give him a rewarding kiss, then go to my class.

**Julia's P.O.V- **I meet up with Patrick, and ask him if he wants to go to the boardwalk with us. He nods his head and says, "We can play mini golf, and play water gun games!" I laugh at him, while he's fantasying about it.

**Trevor's P.O.V- **I meet up with Stephanie, and ask about the boardwalk. "I don't know Trev, you know I don't like the boardwalk, and that I'm shy." She says unsure. "Come on Steph, everything will be fine! I'll even try to win you a stuff animal!" I try to convince her. She gives in, and kisses my cheek, before walking away.

**Luke's P.O.V- **I meet up with my brunette girlfriend Rachel. "Hey Rach, coming to the board with me?" I ask cooly. She nods her head eagerly, before walking off. I love being popular!

**Ashley's P.O.V- **Were all at the boardwalk walking peacefully for once since Rachel keeps complaining. "Lukey can we go home now!" Rachel complains. Luke sighs and says, "No, were all going to enjoy this, so stop complaining!" He snaps. She looks down ashamed. "I'm sorry everyone, I probably shouldn't of worn heels to the boardwalk." She admits. "Hey let's go play some games!" Trevor shouts. We all agree, and run over to a water gun game when it's about to start. "Step right up! Hey do you three guys want to win something for your special ladies?" The man asks. They nod their heads eagerly, and give him their money. It's one of those things were you shoot the water in a clowns mouth, and the beam goes up. "On you mark, get set, GO!" He shouts. They're all a tie right now, but Trevor and Patrick are neck and neck. A siren goes off, and Patrick's light goes around.

**Julia's P.O.V- **"What do you want?" Patrick asks. "Well let's pick it out together!" I say. He agrees, and points out this huge Jamaican Banana! "How about that one." He whispers in my ear. I agree, and he hands us the Large size prize. Were walking down the boardwalk, and the batting cage comes into view. Luke of course has to play, since he's in baseball. Luke pays for ten balls, and puts a helmet on, and grabs an aluminum bat. The first ball comes out of the machine, and he hits it, and it hits the net so it wont go flying away. The same thing happens with the other twenty-nine balls. He walks out, and something catches his eye. We turn were he's looking, and see the big props photo shoot. We run over there, and pay for each of us to get one photo of it. We each get to grab one big prop. I grab a Hershey bar, Jessica grabs sunscreen, Trevor grabs a microphone, Luke grabs a basketball, Nick grabs sunglasses, Patrick grabs Patrick Star, Spencer gets Coke, Rachel gets a makeup kit, and Stephanie grabs a ice cream cone. We all sit on an oversized beach chair, and smile.

**Trevor's P.O.V- **Were starting to head back because it's getting late. But were all pulled to the side, and a dark figure comes out. "Which of you are Ross Lynch's and Laura Lynch's kids?" He questions. We raise our hands, and he smirks. "Listen twerps, don't tell anyone about this, or I'll kill you! Got it?" We nod our heads shakily. "Good, I'll see you later." He says before walking away like nothing happen.

**Luke's P.O.V- **We all walk home in silence, still shocked of what just happened. When we get home, we just go up to our rooms silently. I'm still paralyzed of what just happened. I really hope we don't see that guy again!

**Unknown's P.O.V- **"Have you found the Lynch's" ? asks. "Yeah, so one should we get them?" ? asks. "Soon, be patient! We have to wait awhile so they think they're safe!" ? snaps.


End file.
